Team Natural Disaster
by SHSL Phantom Thief
Summary: Naruto was never an idiot. Sakura knows that, Kakashi knows that, but Sasuke never picked up on it. So when they were placed on a team together, they knew that they should expect the unexpected. They were right to do that. That didn't mean they weren't going to be surprised. NaruHarem. Smart Naruto. Sasuke bashing. Just Sasuke. No one else.
1. Her True Self

AN: This is my first story so constructive criticism and feedback is welcome! I am also writing this on the app so I apologise for any grammatical errors in advance. so without further ado, Naruto's Cherry Assassin.

**_Chapter One: Her True Self_**

Sakura Haruno was a complex creature. For years, she had to keep up a facade of the loud, boisterous fan girl of one Sasuke Uchiha, even though she knew that he had the emotional range of a dead rat decomposing in the sewer. But she had to. Her and her mother's safety depended on it. Her "father", she hated that bastard, would threaten her if she wouldn't obey. As Kisashi Haruno was on the loathed Civilian Council, he was nigh untouchable, and would make her life, and the life of the ones she truly cared for, more than just a living hell, he would make it a nightmare. Including that of the one she really had a crush on, or as her sperm donor liked to call him, "The Demon Brat".

Now she wasn't dumb. In fact, the only thing she was greatfull for from her old man, was the fact that she wasn't allowed to fail in her studies or training. She knew, after putting the pieces together, that the only reason her true crush, she wouldn't call him her "true love" just yet, was discriminated against was because of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine-tailed monster that ravaged Konohagakure fifteen years ago. She doesn't know where this fits in, but what she does know is that her father and his "colleagues" consider him less than human. And for her, that was a perk to pissing off her daddy dearest when she ended up graduating, but not why she felt the way she did. His determination, his hidden intellect, and his sense of justice. His sunny smile, his silky blonde hair, his deep blue eyes. Uh-oh, she was drooling again. Oh, Ino-pig was talking to her.

"Hey, Forehead! Are you even listening to me?!"

"No, piggy, I'm not" Sakura answered honestly.

"WHAT?!" Ino screamed, offended.

"Damnit, do you have a mute button? That was louder than my stupid fake squeals" Sakura asked, picking her ear with her pinky. Ino of course, as her best friend, knew of Sakura's "mask" as she called it. She also helped Sakura do a little research on anyone with the Uzumaki name, so she can help her if her Naruto ever wanted to know anything about his family.

"Well excuse me, I thought you would have liked to start looking at Uchiha-teme, so that the spy for your douche dad doesn't get suspicious." Ino stated, just as said bastard walked into the classroom of the "prestigious" Konoha Shinobi Academy.

On the surface, Sasuke Uchiha, looked tall, dark, and handsome, and to most of the class' female population, that was enough, yeah they were that shallow. But to three particular girls, he wasn't all that. This same opinion was shared by the boys of the class, including one Naruto Uzumaki.

He walked in with a swagger he didn't possess at all, with a brooding scowl that never seemed to leave his face, and dark, unfeeling eyes that held no emotion. He was the poster boy for douchebag emos _and_ spoiled brats, thinking his name alone is enough for him to get along in life on his path to "vengeance" against his vastly superior brother Itachi. However, Sakura, and by extension Ino, knew he was in for a rather rude awakening when he graduates two weeks from now. And, since then they would be free of the suffocating grip of their parents (Ino's mother being a much, much kinder version of Sakura's bastard baby baker), they would be there to laugh in his face when he fell flat against a real opponent. Like Naruto, if he ever stopped holding back.

Iruka Umino, their teacher for the past few years, walked in, interupting Sakura's internal monologue of her life, and started class.

"Good Morning, class" he said as he set his papers down on his desk.

"Good Morning, Sensei" came the respnse.

_Oh well,_ Sakura thought,_ Might as well get today over with._ she got out her supplies and started to take notes on Iruka's lecture.

A/N: So a few things about this story

1\. Graduation age is 15, not 12-13

2\. Sakura HATES Sasuke Uchiha, as a way to spite her abusive father, who I know isn't that way in canon, but its fanfiction, I'll do what I want

3\. So does Ino, but only because of her friendship with Sakura, which neither of them never ended, caused her to open her eyes

4\. I like badass Hinata, not the shy, meek, introverted Hinata. So in my story, her kidnapping caused her to get over her shyness and become the heiress she was always meant to be.

5\. It is a harem story, because I love NaruHarem

6\. It will be LGBT friendly. Naruto, himself will be poly, leaning towards anyone who, in my story will identify as female. Another example is Iruka, being gay, and Anko is a lesbian.

7\. As such, Naruto's Harem will have trans girls in it, as mentioned.

8\. Hanabi is a twin, not a loli

9\. Neji is not a fate spewing fucknut

And now for the Harem list

1\. Sakura Haruno

2\. Ino Yamanaka

3\. Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga

4\. Trans!Neji Hyuuga

5\. Trans!Gaara

6\. Karin

7\. Tayuya

Any suggestions will be taken into consideration as I am a fan of NaruHarem fanfiction where the harem is large. Crossovers are an option.

One last thing, I promise. Any flames and insults will be promptly ignored and/or pissed on. At the beginning of the chapter, I mentioned that constructive criticism and feedback is welcome. That does NOT give anyone carte blanche to treat me like garbage. I consider myself to be an introvert and like to avoid conflict if at all possible. But I am human and I would appreciate being treated as such. I realize that I can and have done stupid shit and anyone is welcome to call me out on it, but I am not, nor will I ever be an idiot.

Okay Rant over. Sorry about that.

Please Read and Review


	2. His True Self, Tora, and Making Waves

A/N: I didn't think I would be able to get a second chapter out so quickly. Hot damn!

**_Chapter Two: His True Self, Tora, and Making Waves_**

Naruto panted heavily, sweaty and dirty, the Scroll of Seals on his back. He was definitely gonna get Hiruzen-jichan for this. How he talked Naruto into this, Naruto would never know. He probably did it to get back at him for the Hokage Memorial Mountain prank he pulled yesterday morning.

_Flashback_

_Naruto sat on the swing outside the academy thinking about the plan his adoptive grandfather told him a week ago._

_'Here he comes, Uzumaki. Game time. C'mon, sadder!' he thought as the traitor walked up to him, his face in a fake smile._

_"Hey Naruto. How are you feeling, kid?" Mizuki asked, fake concern displayed on his face. Though Naruto saw through it. It didn't reach his eyes after all .__After a while in silence, Mizuki started again, "You know he didn't mean to be so harsh. He sees himself in you so he pushes you to be better."_

_"I know but he still could've thrown me a bone. He knows I struggle with techniques that require immense control" the blonde replied, 'Iruk__a-nii better be ready when the time comes.__'_

_"Well I know of an alternative way to pass if your interested." Mizuki said with a hidden smirk._

_'Your funeral pal' Naruto thought, before laying it on thick, "Really! What do I need to do!?"_

_Mizuki smiled before explaining._

Flashback_ end_

''Lure out the traitor' he said! 'Fake your failure' he said! Imma prank him after this!' Naruto thought with a scowl on his face. 'He could have at least told his ANBU before hand!'

Suddenly, his danger sense honed throughout his years as a pariah, dark I know, went off and he ducked, dodging a fuma shuriken. Across from him, landed Mizuki.

"Excellent job, Naruto! I knew you could do it! Now, hand over the Scroll if you would please," he said. barely holding back his malice and killing intent.

"Yeah, about that" Naruto started before Mizuki was wrapped in steel wire and slammed into the trunk. As he made contact with the tree, he coughed up some blood and phlegm.

"How?! How did you figure me out?! Your the god damn dead last of the class!" he screamed angrily.

"Just now. Up till this point, I only had suspicions, and I took them to Iruka-nii. Who then took them to Hokage-ji-sama. Who then came up with this plan." said Naruto as he took off his goggles and tied his headband around his forehead.

"Good job otouto" a voice from behind Mizuki said.

"Iruka, how?!" he screamed before he felt a strike to the back of the neck, knocking him out.

* * *

ANBU waited at the edge of the forest hoping to bring in Naruto for his theft. Their senses went off and they got prepared for an ambush. Only to be surprised when Naruto, with Iruka and a tied up, knocked out Mizuki being dragged behind them, walked out of the exit of the forest.

"Guys you can come down now. Its over." Naruto screamed upward.

Their commander jumps down and surprises them by complimenting Naruto.

"Good job, Naruto" Neko said as she jumped down from the treetops.

"Thanks Neko-neechan! But I wish Hiruzen-ji-chan would have told the rest of your squadron. I didn't like be chased around by skilled assassins." Naruto sighed. "Lets just go report to Hiruzen-ji-chan. I need a hot bath and a long fucking snooze."

A long fucking snooze.

* * *

Two weeks pass and what an eventful two weeks they were. Meeting Konohamaru, becoming a genin through a bell test that pitted them against each other to get them to work together. That one still gave Naruto and Sakura a headache. Let us not forget the boring and backbreaking labor that was the dreaded D-rank missions.

"Maelstrom here at point alpha"

"Panther at point beta, ready for orders"

"Mallard point delta"

"Commander Scarecrow, our distance from the target is at least 10 meters" Panther told through their mouthpiece through their radio.

"Lets get this farce over with" replied Mallard in annoyance.

"All right then, commence operation in 3...2...1, NOW!" came a fourth voice.

Three shadows shot through the trees within the forest after another, smaller shadow before one of them disappeared and reappeared in front of the smaller figure.

"Capture confirmed, red bow in their left ear, brown striped fur, and the name confirms the target is indeed Tora, the Lady Shijimi's your young kitten." spoke the figure as the two other shadows stopped in front of him.

"Good work all! Lets return to the office and give our report." the fourth voice spoke. The three shadows nodded then disappeared.

* * *

An hour later, in the mission office of Konoha, four figures walk in with a content cat in the first persons arm, silently sleeping. The first figure is about five feet ten inches tall with broad shoulders and a sunny disposition emphasizes by his massive grin. His sapphire blue eyes twinkled with mischief and intelligence that never showed in his academy days and his untamed blonde locks were held back by a dark blue headband with a metal plate on the front, the sigil of a leaf engravd on the plate. He wore a simple black t-shirt with a black vest on his shoulders and if one were to peek inside his best you could find a dark, almost crimson red lining. His lower body comprised of dark blue pants tied off at the ankles with workout tape before reaching his sandals. He was holding the content young feline in his arms. This was the new look Naruto decided to go with, and Sakura thought that it was doing it for him. And her, if her fantasies had anything to say about it.

Speaking of Sakura, she had a rather decent makeover herself. Her normal style stayed the same with colors of red and white, but the qipao changed to a simple chianshan, and a battle skirt to cover her dark red bike shorts. Around her ankles were calf high shinobi sandals.

Sasuke and Kakashi walked in behind them and closed the door. The Uchiha was covered head to toe in scratches and glared at the cat.

"Ahh, team seven, I see you have Tora. That was almost the fastest time. The only one faster was your sensei's old squad. Good job!" Hiruzen exclaimed.

"It's no big deal, Ji-chan" Naruto replied, petting the now-awake kitten as she purred in his hand.

"Aww! She's so cute! Maybe you can take her home, Naruto." his pinkette teammate told him.

"Please don't take my pookie from me!" Lady Shijimi cried as she entered the room.

"Don't worry, milady, just one thing though. Don't be so rough with her" Naruto warned, "She's a kitten, not a puppy, she is much more fragile and needs a gentle touch." He demonstrated by softly petting her.

He then gently grabbed Shijimi's hand and showed her how to pet her kitten the correct way.

"Oh, I am so sorry my sweet Tora, I didn't mean to be so rough with you" Lady Shijimi said, realizing what she had done to cause her precious pet to run away constantly. "Lord Hokage, give this team a 12% raise for this particular squad."

The afformentioned squad had proud smirks. Naruto and Sakura's were less arrogant then Sasuke's, but proud nonetheless.

"Congratulations on your accomplishments. That cat was every bit like it ancestors and it's lineage dates back to my time as a genin" Hiruzen said with a sigh of relief. "Now we do have a few more d-ranks left if you wou-"

"No more chores! I need a mission situated to my specifications as an elite Uchiha shinobi." Sasuke demanded.

"How dare you demand something of Hokage-sama! You are still a genin you obnoxious little twerp" Iruka, who was helping out with missions that day.

"It's okay, Iruka. Sasuke just wants to proprove he isn't like the others." Hiruzen said in an amused tone. His face then turned serious, "Kakashi, do you think that your squad is ready for a c-rank?"

Kakashi's lone eye shifted between Naruto and Sakura before settling on Sasuke's glare that said "I will not let you live this down if you don't say yes." Seeing this as chance to teach Sasuke humility and to give his best students a chance to prove themselves he nodded with an eye smile. "I believe that they are," he finally speaks, discreetly pointing to both Naruto and Sakura.

"Very well, then. Send in the bridge builder."

Immediately Naruto and the rest hear a disgruntled voice speak, "This is it? I paid good money for a protection detail an all I get are a bunch of kids? What a joke," an old man in a sleeveless shirt and sweatpants, taking a swig of his sake.

Or would have if it didn't shatter in his hand as a kunai knife whizzed past his head.

"Naruto, that was wrong. You were a few centimeters off," Sakura explained, "His mustache is still intact."

"Okay, I stand corrected. I am the great Bridge Builder Tazuna. Your job is to take me back to my home in Nami no Kuni and protect me as I finish my bridge to connect the island to the mainland," the now named man spoke.

"Alright team, pack for a lengthy trip and be prepared for anything. Meet up tomorrow morning at the Northern gate," Kakashi began, "Do not be late." He then disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving his team to walk to their houses and pack up for the trip.

The next morning, squad seven meet up with Tazuna and Kakashi at the Northern gate. As Naruto and his teammates, well teammate and arrogant leech, walked up, they were surprised to see that Kakashi had shown up on time. Naruto started staring at the sky as if he were looking for something.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Looking for flying pigs because there is no way in hell Kakashi-sensei is on time!" was the response.

"Now that hurts, Naruto. I'm not always late. Iruka always makes sure I am on time for important stuff." Kakashi pouted.

"Yeah right that just means team meetings are unimportant to you. It's a good thing I have a training partner whenever you're late or we'd never get anything done, right Sakura-chan?"

"Yep!" came the reply.

"Nevertheless, squad seven, move out. To Nami no Kuni!"

* * *

A/N: That's it for chapter 2. Please leave constructive criticism and feedback, it is much appreciated.


	3. Waves Part 1

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update everyone.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Waves Part 1**

Team 7 and their client had been walking for about an hour and a half, and ever since they left the village gates, they quickly realized that the journey _to_ Nami no Kuni was going to be the long part of the mission. They, of course, kept their guard up, but that didn't make anything less boring. To pass the time, Naruto pulled out a notebook and started writing in it, Sakura furthered her knowledge by asking Tazuna and Kakashi questions about anything really, and Sasuke did what Sasuke does, brood.

"So, I have one last question for you Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said, "Does anyone have a tertiary elemental nature normally, or is that something that has to be developed?"

"Excellent question, Sakura-chan! And to answer it, most jonin level shinobi _have_ to develop a third nature. Very rarely will you end up meeting someone who has more than one, maybe two elemental natures naturally, let alone three or more." Kakashi explained. "Don't take what I said to heart though, just because I said it's rare, doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"Thanks for the warning, Kakashi-sensei" Naruto responded, "Underneath the underneath and all that, right?"

"Whatever. No one has, or will stand up to the might of the great Uchiha clan," The brooder said, "I will crush anyone who dares stand against my great bloodline."

"Yes all two of you is a bloodline." came the blonde's snarky reply. That caused the brattiest of the bunch to narrow his eyes in angsty fury, but remained silent. They would all see the power of Sasuke Uchiha. They will all-

"Is that a rain puddle? In the middle of the road? In front of a village where there hasn't been any rain in like two maybe three weeks? How stupid do they think we are?" Sakura said, interrupting Sasuke's inner monologue.

"Looks like we've been found out, brother" came a mysterious voice.

"Looks that way, brother."

Kakashi couldn't move, before he was eviscerated by a bladed chain.

"One down, and..."

"Four to go!" a shadow lunged at Naruto, who was still writing.

'The little fool isn't even paying attention to me! Does he think I'm not worth noticing?! Well it's his funeral then!' the shadow thought.

Before their strike was dodged and they were kicked in the chin by their target.

"Gozu!" said another shadow, as it hopped to catch the other, "That was a rookie mistake! He kept his guard up the whole time."

"Sorry Meizu. But at least the blonde one can fight! I've been waiting for a challenge like this," the other shadow said, now with a bloodthirsty grin.

"So it's them. The Demon Brothers, nuke-nin from Kirigakure," Sakura said, pressing her fist into her palm, "I've read about them in the bingo book Kakashi-sensei gave me. They work for Zabuza Momochi."

"Which means they were hired by someone because Zabuza doesn't randomly attack people. Despite being the Kirigakure no Akuma, he is known only to take on jobs that high rewards. But who would they be after?" came a familiar voice behind the Brothers.

That sent a shiver down their spine. It was the same voice of the man they _thought_ they killed when the battle started. They just thought that it was a random chunin leading them. Not him. Anyone but him! This was their last thought before Kakashi Hatake grabbed their heads from behind and knocked them together.

"That was informative," said the silverette from behind the knocked out bodies.

"The second man was aiming for Tazuna wasn't he. I noticed when I dodged Gozu. The other guy was looking for a hole in our positions. Probably so he could take him out." Naruto explained.

"Why would they want _him_ dobe? They were probably coming after me so that they could stop my awesome power. They were scared of the mighty Uchiha name," came an arrogant reply.

"Just like someone like _you_, Sasuke, to hide behind a name. A cursed name at that. You ever hear of Madara, idiot. He isn't someone I, or anyone else, including his _family_, would be proud to be related to. he is the reason that a certain_ very powerful __bijuu _attacked the village centuries ago," Naruto admonished, "But we're getting off track. I heard that Gato of Gato Shipping and Trade set up shop in Nami. I don't really trust big cat corporations, so I assume that he is the reason you hired us and why those nuke-nin were after you, _bridge-builder_. Gato took control of all the sea ports, right."

"That's right. And if I successfully complete the bridge, Gato would lose all of his revenue, and his control over Nami would be gone, or at the very least, loosen," came Tazuna's reply.

"Then we will call in some reinforcements. This has just been upgraded to an B-, maybe A-Rank mission," Kakashi explained, "Now I know what your going to say about the mission getting an upgrade. Which is why I am asking for reinforcements."

"We don't need reinforcements. I can take on any obstacle that's in our way," Sasuke arrogantly commented.

"Yeah, well that's not how this works, Genin Uchiha," Kakashi said, slowly getting irritated with his "students" pride and arrogance. He finished his report/request, and quickly summoned a messenger hawk. He suddenly felt like this was going to be a long, long mission.

He had no idea.

* * *

A/N: This one was a bitch and a half. I'm not very good at fight scenes just yet so I'm sorry if the Demon Brothers encounter was to short for you people.


	4. Wave Part 2

AN: Just thought that while I was posting the new chapter of FDS, that I would also work on my first work as well. Be warned for shinobi shenanigans. It's almost time for the Zabuza fight and I'm a bit nervous. So please keep in mind that whenever I get to it, it is my first major fight scene. Now, down to business.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Waves Part 2**

After the Demon Brothers' attack failed, the team, while also waiting for reinforcements, decided to keep moving onward towards Nami no Kuni with Tazuna in tow. They decided to keep their guard up, just in case of another attack and switched from square formation to diamond formation to keep a tighter circle of protection around the old carpenter. Kakashi was up front, Naruto and Sasuke on the right and left sides respectively, with Sakura ready to fall back with the client in the back of the formation.

"What should we expect from Zabuza, Kakashi-sensei?" the blonde asked his teacher.

The silverette responded, "As stated by Sakura-chan earlier, the Demon Brothers work under him, but that doesn't mean that they are the only ones. Be on the look out for any others if we ever encounter him, he may have someone on hand who knows medical ninjutsu. Keep your guard up, and don't let him get under your skin. Enemy shinobi, if they did enough research, can and will attack your insecurities, so it is important that you keep calm. Anger, and rage can cloud the judgement of most people."

"He has nothing on the Eliteness of the Uchiha. He will fall like many others to the might of my name and prowess," said the resident jackass.

'Did he just make up a word?" the pinkette thought from behind the men, 'He can't be arrogant enought to think that he has command over the language itself can he?'

Naruto and Kakashi just facepalmed.

After a few more hours of walking they made it to a shore, where a ferryman was waiting for them.

"So you were able to get your request approved, eh Tazuna?" the ferryman asked.

"Yeah I did, Watashimori. These young whippersnappers are gonna help me by protecting me while I finish the bridge. With their help, we can finally get out from Gato's boot heel. Its gonna be Super Special Awesome," Tazuna replied with pride.

"I wish you luck, my friend. Alright everyone in the ferry, on at a time. We have to move quickly, but quietly," Watashimori commanded, "Gato has men everywhere, patrolling the whole place, especially the shores so we have to be extra careful. That's why we can't use the engine."

As soon as everyone was loaded in, Watashimori pushed off the shore and started rowing towards another beach. As they rowed in the water, a thick mist that had covered the lake had cleared and showed a massive wood-and-concrete bridge.

"Is that it? Its huge!" Naruto whisper-screamed, "You're working on that thing all by yourself?!"

"Not really by myself, but the past few weeks, a lot of our volunteers have been showing up less and less, and some even stopped showing up due to fear of Gato's retaliation," Tazuna explained, "I don't blame them though. They have their families and livelihoods to think about. But, to me this bridge isn't just a means to get trade back under the control of the Nami natives like myself. It's a symbol of hope in the depths of despair and my apology to my son."

After a few minutes of solemn silence, the ferry reached the next shore.

"I won't be able to go any farther, Tazuna. But when the Leaf reinforcements arrive, I'd be honored to bring them this far. After a lot of thinking, Tazuna, I realized that just because one hero in this land is no longer among us, doesn't mean that I have to sit on my ass, and suffer. From now on, I will honor Kaiza's memory by trying my best to see if I can sneak some supplies off of Gato's supply ships, and getting it into town," Watashimori exclaimed, "Now be off and finish this symbol for the good of the Land of Waves!" He then rowed away towards a simple supply ship with the emblem that looked like a slice of cake.

"Now that I think about it, isn't that guys name just another word for cake?" Naruto pointed out as he saw the emblem.

"Ya know, Naruto-kun, you might be right" Kakashi sweatdropped.

After this little exchange, They set off towards Tazuna's house. They walked for about an hour and a half before Sasuke pulled out a kunai knife and threw it at a tree in Naruto's direction.

"Sasuke, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Naruto yelled.

"I thought I heard something, loser," Sasuke smirked, "It's not my fault you didn't hear it either"

As this was happening, Kakashi and Sakura went to investigate the direction the knife was thrown, only to find a scared snow hare, the knife landing between its ears. That's when they noticed something odd.

"Kakashi-sensei, this rabbit was raised indoors. If it was wild, its current fur would be tan or a darker brown," Sakura explained.

"Which means that this animal was used as a substitution," Kakashi replied, before he sensed imminent danger, "GET DOWN!"

He then grabbed Sakura and dove for the ground, Naruto following suit with Tazuna, and Sasuke dropping to the ground as a massive cleaver like zanbatou sliced its way stuck into a tree.

"Well, no wonder the schlubs the Demon Brothers failed. Kakashi of 1000 Techniques," a disembodied voice echoed through the clearing, "So what's the infamous Kakashi of the Sharingan, Copy Ninja, doing with what looks to be a team of two competent rookies, one of which looks like Minato Namikaze after a day in the tanning bed, and an old man?"

Atop the hilt and pommel of the massive sword, stood a large, muscular man with black spiky hair and a slashed Kiri headband. He wore bandages on the lower half of his face and was shirtless showing off his impressive physique. He finished his ensemble with a pair of camo ANBU isssued pants and combat boot-like shinobi sandals.

"Just doing my job," Kakashi replied, "Gotta make money somehow. You know how it is. Zabuza Momochi"

"Indeed, I do Hatake-san," Zabuza said, "That being said, how about you guys leave the old man, and your lives won't be forfeit."

"I'm afraid that's a no-can-do, Momochi-san," Naruto interrupted, as he and the rest of team 7 got into triangle formation. They knew that it was time for Kakashi to show his stuff as an Elite Jonin of Konoha.

"That's a damn shame there Blondie," Zabuza said as he quickly disappeared.

He then reappeared in between Naruto and Tazuna with his sword in mid slash before the three teenagers heard a metalic clang as Kakashi appeared blocking the sword with a chakra enhanced kunai knife, before separating at high speeds. Both Jonin landed on opposites sides with Zabuza close to the shore.

"You are good. Worthy of your prestige Kakashi Hatake," he said, revealing the small amounts of lightning natured chakra traveling down the mercenary's arm, numbing him for a short time before he shook it away to get some feeling back.

"I fought to earn it," Kakashi responded, before he lifted his headband to reveal a scarred eye with a blood red color and three tomoe surrounding the enlarged pupil.

"I am honored, the great Copy Ninja, deems me threatening enough to use the famed Sharingan eye right at the beginning. This fight will be worth it," the swordsman responded, "but that doesn't mean much if you can't see anything. Kirigakure no jutsu!" The clearing was suddenly filled with mist that obscured everyone's vision. "Eight points of fatality: Larynx, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Jugular vein, Subclavian artery, Kidneys and Heart. What should I target this time."

His voice sounded like it came from every direction. And the fifteen year olds felt a pressure. Naruto, being a pariah in the village, had it better than his teammates, but that didn't make him any less on-edge. Sakura was shivering uncontrolably and close to tears but kept her position. Sasuke, however, felt this only once before, and was suddenly frozen in fear. A wet spot appeared on his pants as he started to hyperventilate and position his kunai knife to stab himself, just to rid himself of this nightmare.

"Relax"

The pressure was dissipated. Sakura stopped shivering. Sasuke was wide eyed. And finally Naruto was at ease and put his guard back up.

"I'll never let my comrades die" came the voice of their sensei, sounding comforting, and to Naruto, almost fatherly.

"And how do you plan to accomplish that," Zabuza appeared between Naruto and Tazuna, but this time Naruto was ready.

He blocked Zabuza's strike, intended to kill him, with a kusarigama blade. But this weapon wasn't a normal kusarigama. For one it had two kamas on both ends of chain instead of one and the chain itself seemed to extend. That wasn't the only unusual quality. The kamas' themselves had a unique shape, the blade looking like it came out of both sides of Naruto's hand.

"I won't let you kill my comrades, either," the blonde exclaimed, "Sensei, take care of Zabuza. Sakura, and I got Tazuna and the piss baby"

"Get across the lake," Kakashi commanded, "Use the water-walking technique and get to Tazuna's home"

"You better beat his ass, Sensei," The pinkette said.

"If you plan to make us great shinobi, then you better live long enough to see it happen," came Naruto's reply, "I won't forgive you if you die, and neither will Iruka-niichan. You better make it back in one piece, ya hear me, Kakashi-niichan"

"With encouragement like that, how can I lose," the teacher responded as he stared down his opponent, "Now then where were we!"

* * *

AN: This...is...the...LONGEST chapter I have ever written. Over 1700 words. I am both proud of myself and mentally exhausted. HOLEE SHEET! Also if you haven't noticed this is slowly becoming a crossover with the Narutoverse taking center stage. I didn't plan for this but I'm not complaining. The characters' and/or powers and abilities that make an appearance will be made Narutoized I guess would be the word for it. In case anyone still hasn't picked up on it, Naruto has Tsubaki in her Kusarigama form, how will be explained after the Zabuza fight and subsequent training montage.


End file.
